The present invention relates to a mechanism in a bin-dumping device for gripping portable bins, to empty them into a truck for collecting waste, particularly household garbage.
For the last several years, an increase has been observed in the growth of mechanized waste collection, particularly in the collection of household waste. For this purpose, waste collection trucks are used, having at their rear part a device which permits loading one, or simultaneously several, filled collection bins, lifting them and dumping them, to empty their contents into the interior loading space of the truck.
The dumping device comprises a gripping mechanism permitting one or several bins to be held on the device during the phases of lifting, dumping, and subsequently resting them on the ground after emptying.
Different types of gripping mechanisms are known.
Among these, the so-called frontal gripping mechanism is currently used, comprising a chassis connected to the dumping device, having at its upper part one or several shaped sections, particularly in the shape of a comb, adapted for being engaged under a collar provided at the upper end of the frontal wall of the body of the bin.
The applicant company makes and distributes portable bins having different capacities, made of plastic material, provided with such a collar, these bins having small wheels at the lower part of the body, and an articulated cover at its upper part.
To avoid the unhooking of the bin during its dumping movement, as it attains, and then passes, a detectably horizontal position, it is necessary to provide mechanical means on the dumping device, such as support bars, which provide a pinching effect from above, on the collar in which the shaped section of the gripping mechanism is engaged.
This mechanical pinching effect causes substantial stresses, particularly torsional, on the collar, which can cause its rapid deterioration and can thereby make the bin unsuitable for proper utilization.
These substantial stresses make it necessary to provide the collar with rigidifying means, particularly in the form of ribs, thus complicating the manufacture of the bin.